fallenearthfandomcom-20200223-history
Fatigue
Equipment of levels 1 through 29 takes Condition damage, requiring repair as it either takes damage (in the case of armor) or is used to attack (in the case of weapons of any type). Equipment of level 30 and above degrades in this fashion, and also has a statistic called Fatigue, which is visible on an item's tooltip.This rating begins at 20 on a fresh piece of gear, and denotes the number of times that piece of gear can be repaired. Each time you use a repair kit to restore the condition on that item, the Fatigue decreases by 1. Once you have exhausted the Fatigue, the item can be brought to zero condition one last time before breaking. However, this does not mean the end of your precious gun or armor. You can restore Fatigue on an item with the new Restore Fatigue option on the right-click drop down menu for your item. A new window opens, allowing you to drag and drop a piece of gear of similar type and level (pistols to pistols, rifles to rifles, torso armor to torso armor, belts to belts, etc.), and it permanently destroys that item in order to restore a value of Fatigue to the prized piece of equipment. Only items that have been crafted can be cannibalized in this manner; items purchased from NPC merchants do not apply. Crafters who have high scores in the tradeskill relevant to the restoration process (Armorcraft for armor pieces, Weaponry for melee weapons, and Ballistics for pistols and rifles) restore greater amounts of Fatigue, but anyone can restore at least 1 point of Fatigue to an item (and usually more than that if it has degraded far enough). The restoration of Fatigue operates on a sliding scale. As the value gets closer to 20 Fatigue, it will become more challenging to boost Fatigue per item used.In the repair process, the Fatigue of both the item being cannibalized and the item being repaired affect the final amount of Fatigue restored. Item Fatigue * The total durability level of armor has been increased. This will not be immediately visible on the client-side; your gear will still register as 100% condition when fully repaired. * The maximum Fatigue of an item has been increased to 60. A "new" item will still be at Fatigue 20. * The addition and restoration of Fatigue has had its benefit vastly increased. The base Fatigue restored equals the Fatigue of the consumed item, which is then modified by the following; the level difference of the items, the amount of Fatigue the restored item has, and the appropriate tradeskill value of the person restoring the item. ** For each level the consumed item is below the item being restored, the amount of Fatigue you get is reduced by 20%. So, using an item that is 4 levels lower reduces the amount of Fatigue gained by 80%. This bottoms out at 20% of the Fatigue restored, so that two items which are four and five levels lower, respectively, both restore the same amount of Fatigue. ** Items more than five levels below the restored item cannot be used, per the previous guidelines.The item being restored gains Fatigue equal to the current Fatigue of the item being destroyed plus 2. This replaces the brackets of percentage Fatigue restoration according to Fatigue of item being restored. ** The tradeskill (Weaponry, Ballistics, Armorcraft, etc.) of the character is compared to the level of the item being restored x3. ** If the player's tradeskill is more than 75 points below (3 x level of item being restored), Fatigue restoration works normally. ** If the player's skill is 0 to 4 points lower than three times the level of the item, the item being restored gains an additional 18 points of Fatigue (cumulative with the base +2, this gives Fatigue + 20). ** If the difference in skill is 5 to 14 points lower, the item being restored gains an extra 16 points of Fatigue. (Fatigue + 18). ** If the difference in skill is 15 to 29 points lower, the item being restored gains an extra 12 points of Fatigue. (Fatigue +14). ** If the difference in skill is 30 to 49 points lower, the item being restored gains an extra 8 points of Fatigue. (Fatigue + 10). ** If the difference in skill is 50 to 74 points lower, the item being restored gains an extra 2 points of Fatigue (Fatigue + 4). ** For some reason the development team chose to give all Xenofire alienware rifles the Fatigue stat, even though the Mk1 and Mk2 are of item levels lower than 30. Keep the Fatigue stat in mind when using this giveaway rifle. ---- The above information comes from; Category:Main Category